Forgotten Warrior's(EAH-AU)
by silverlockedbook
Summary: For an unexplained reason,4 girls woke up on the cold floor of a cell. Chained up inside the stoned none of them remembering anything but blurred visions from their past. These girls were Apple White-Cerise Hood-Kitty Cheshire- and Blondie Locks. Each having a special power. But now that secrets are unfolding,doesn't mean there safe. After all, The end is just the beggining.
1. 01-Four in A Cell

The cell was small, cold, and dusty, it sent of a rather creepy vibe.

Apple woke up, her pale skin appearing almost grey, and her light blonde curls messed up under her faux grey fur hood.

Her once golden detailed tunic was now dusted with grey, and her red and pinkish skirt and rose red top was ruffled and a stained mess. Her fishnet tights were ripped in a few places, and her shoes now had mud and grass stains. Her usual outfit was, in fact, a mess, the only different thing about her outfit out of the ordinary was her hood, these girl didn't wear these very often. At least, that's what she thinks, she can't remember much of what had happened before she got here, only that she was about to leave her bedroom at night for some reason. If that even was her bedroom, she just assumed it was. It was a room, and it had a bed, it simply seemed like the most logical answer

She took in her surroundings, realizing she was being kept in by stone walls in what appeared to be a cell in a prison somewhere in the forest.

She noticed 3 other girls on the floor that have not awakened yet. One of them had long, dark silky brown hair with a single streak of white. The other two had either purple twisted hair or golden thick curls under their own hoods.

She walked over to them, as one of them appeared to be hurt, but she couldn't walk any further, something was pulling her back.

She looked down at her chained hands, and soon they became frosted and frozen, causing them to break and fall to the ground in a loud clash.

The temperature dropped, and the corners of the stone walls were starting to become icy, even tho she never minded the cold, she hated these part of her power backfiring on her.

She turned her head to face the door with a small barred window and threw a snowball at it.

The door that was now completely made of ice fell to the ground in a loud bang and shattered like glass.

She walked out examining her surroundings, but almost in seconds the sound of alarms could be heard and red flashes covered her vision.

Several guards appeared around the corner and she threw icicles at them without thinking, and no second thought ran out the hole in the wall she created and into the forest. Completely forgetting the other girl's. She may not have most of her memory, but something was telling her to run away like she had done these before. A familiar feeling brushed her pale flushed cheeks as she ran as fast as she could muster, in a way, she quite enjoyed it.

The dark haired girl by the name of Cerise woke up feeling lightheaded. She turned towards the broken ice door and towards the whole in the wall covered with a few patches of snow. There was an ice trail up ahead and she could see a faint blonde silhouette running up ahead, 4 guards chasing after her distant figure.

She quickly melted the chains and ran faster than any normal human speed, the guard's barely noticed her passing by with a breeze, and surprisingly her red hood stayed on. She didn't even noticed the other girl's. She wanted to know why this girl, in particular, had powers, clearly she was the one who caused these mess. One in which she was grateful for the easy escape, and yet despised since it was freezing in here, even with a thick fur coated hood on.

Kitty woke up and stretched like any cat would, and patted her purple hair, that for some reason was not messed up at all.

Her green hood fell behind her as she looked at her surroundings with a curious raised eyebrow. What had happened here? She must have missed something fun. She hated missing fun things.

To her right laid a girl with golden curls, and was chained.

Hmm, she was chained too, well that was no problem she couldn't handle.

Her claws came out and scratched the surface of her cuffed hands, and with the help of the pressure of water, broke in half and flew to a wall and landed.

She smirked, but it slightly faded when she realized the cell was now 2 inches in water, and it was increasing at a rather rapid rate.

Oh well.

The other girl was still asleep, she would probably drown, but she doubted she would sleep for much longer.

Red flashed of lights were everywhere, and the sound of sirens still brought a disturbing ring to her sensitive feline ears.

A few guard's came in, and was about to attack Kitty when he noticed she was free, but she simply threw water at his face with a giggle.

She stood up and straightened the small ruffles on her perfectly clean blue gradient skirt, and tighten the faux brown fur coated black gloves on her hands.

There was a hole in the wall, it seemed to have been made by ...ice? Interesting.

She walked outside, a breeze welcoming her, and noticed how there was a trail of ice, but some spots were melted and had small patches of smoke floating over it. For some reason, she started thinking about burnt toast and how much it bothered her.

Perhaps the many slices of bread she has burnt simply did not like her or were pure evil. Why was she thinking about toast? She had no idea herself. Not that she's complaining, she has a perfectly healthy weird mind.

Bread and Toast might be one of her many unexplained fandoms she had in her past. At least, that what she thinks, she docent seem to have much memory of her past other than one or two blurred visions.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand with the path.

So she did what any normal curious person would do.

She followed it.

She felt peaceful, like if she was in a pleasant dream-like state where reality was clouded. Until she breathed in a deep breath.

The golden hair girl eyes shot open, and in seconds, she started to cough and wheeze.

Why the heck was she underwater? And more importantly, where was she?!

The last memory she had was her eating cake.

What? To her cake is bae ok?

She sat up on one knee, the upper part of her body now on top of the water.

Eventually, her breathing calmed down, and she looked around the cell she was in.

It looked horrible. Not just because it was a cell, but because it was practically falling apart.

The walls were covered in frost, and it was freezing. Blondie shivered and wrapped her navy blue cloak around her for warmth, But sadly, since she and her clothes were soaked, it only made her colder.

The only warmth in the entire room was from the little bit of smoke coming from some chains, but barley any heat was coming from them due to the water.

She stood up, her temper getting madder by the second now that she realized she was wrapped in chains.

Her hands soon became sparks of lighting and the chains broke in half and fell with a splash.

She walked out of the cell, into the gloomy hallway in uncomfortable, odd steps due to the wet clothing sticking to her body. The door was broken and ice was shattered everywhere.

A few soldiers where fainted on the floor.

Blondie looked down at her reflection in a puddle, she thought the cell looked horrible? She looked 10x worst...and the side of her rib cage was killing her.

Her blue and yellow Lolita-like dress was covered in dirt, dust, and her clothes not only uncomfortably stuck to her, it had a weird smell, like a steal. Her blue tights were now more like high ripped knee length socks.

And her hair.

Her beautiful golden curls where now almost flat and extremely messy and wet, it must have over a hundred tangles in it.

Now she was furious.

Ignoring the pain and her clothes she stomped out the whole in the wall that was there for some reasons but slipped on the ice trail and fell.

"I'm killing whoever made me wet, and whoever made these and made me extremely cold" she mumbled, walking to the right of the path, only for her to slip in the mud, falling face first, since it appeared that this path was wet too.

"Ugh! I'm killing whoever ruined my outfit too!" she mumbled, again, and stood up to walk to the left on the left following the ice trail left behind.

One thing was certain.

She was very mad.


	2. 02-NEVER MESS WITH MY HAIR OK!

Apple did nothing but rain she had no idea where but she just ran, not stopping to even peek a glance behind.

Running away, it feels so familiar to her it would be no surprise that is a natural instinct for her. And she was sure that running never had led to a good thing to her before, ever. She hated these, but as mentioned, was like second nature to her.

She came to halt a small clearing in somewhere in the woods, now that she heard no more noises behind her. She sat down on a mothy-and rather uncomfortable-log.

She was so distracted she didn't even notice that she was still following her, and has been these whole time. But then again, no one can notice or hear Cerise... hood. (?)

"What are you doing here?" Cerise asked from somewhere in the wood's, causing Apple to fall on her butt.

She glared at the spot where she thought the sneaky girl could be, getting up and standing on her feet. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't answer to people I can't see," she said back to the unknown voice, her tone dropping the percentage of sarcasm clearly, much to Cerise's shock for some reason. She had a feeling that this girl would never talk like these, she felt like she was a complete opposite from who this girl really was. But that was impossible, she can't recall meeting this girl before...actually..she can't recall anything.

"Right. Heh, sorry." the hooded girl stepped out of the woods and into the view of Apple, to the farther right from where she was glaring,

Her red hood reminded Apple of someone she met before and her forward shoulder position but she couldn't remember the name she had.

"It's ok...but what are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked first," Cerise said, imitating Apple's earlier sarcastic tone.

"Nothing of your concern.."-Apple examined her appearance more-"Hey...aren't you the girl in the cell earlier?"

"Yeah. I followed you here actually. I saw you ran out...looked like you needed some help" Cerise said smirking, her rather pointy teeth showing, remembering the cowardly guards that ran away from her after she threw a ... _small_..fireball at them.

Apple decided to ignore her inhuman teeth, recalling she was suddenly stopped being chased by Guards a while back. But how?

"I also had a question-why..how..?How did you freeze the wall..and you had an ice trail behind you before my fire melted some of it."

Fire. That's how. But how did she have that power. She didn't know anyone else could have any. And surprisingly, neither girls were cautioned about each other knowing each others 'secret'.

"It's... Rather hard to explain. And it's a long story. How do you have fire? I didn't know that there where other..Similar people?"

Cerise sighed and placed a hand behind her neck, that was covered by her thick red hood she thinks she always wore.

"I guess it's a long story too, and complicated to explain. And that's why I asked you. I didn't know that-"

her sentence was cut short by a soft purred liked giggle, and the scent of a feline creature was caught in her nose.

"Well, I'm just getting curious and curiouser by the second here. How is it that we did not know of each other? Seems strange. Since I swear I saw you before" A grinning smile said, before appearing in the form of a purple haired girl, her hands on her hips and her cat-eared hood behind her.

Apple remembered seeing her earlier in the cell, was she there the whole time? Cerise didn't even hear or smell her.

Not that she can anyways..she's only a hood according to her faded memories. Nothing more..nothing less at all.

"You're the girl from the cell earlier"

"Yep! I wanted to see what was going on ^.^" Kitty said appearing behind perched on a nearby tree, swinging her legs back and forth behind them her chin resting in her palm causing then to turn around in surprise.

"Why?" Cerise couldn't help but growl at the girl who strangely had no scratches or even a single speck of dust in her clothes.

"There was another girl there too, she probably wondered off somewhere. And like I said. I was only getting more curious about your powers." she purred.

"Oh and BTW I'm Kitty Cheshire"

"I'm Apple White"

"Well, you are REALLY pale!" A giggle was heard, which she wasn't supposed to say out loud.

"Cerise ...Hood" Cerise said in a murmur.

Kitty eyed the 'hood' suspiciously. She just knew she was lying about something. Cerise noticed these of course and restrained her teeth from growling.

"Well ok, now that the intros are out the way-"

"OK, which one of you .HAIR" A voice demand very loudly.

They all turned, and in less then a second there eyes widen at what stood before them.

The once curly-haired girl now had flat straight golden messy curls with two twigs sticking out like antlers. Her Lolita dress was covered in so much mud if was hard to tell what color it originally was, and her dark navy blue cloak now had twigs and-and holes. And her blue fishnet tights were now like knee high punk socks.

And most of all, she looked pissed.

Or maybe worse.

Point is, she looked freaking _scary_.

"Uh...e-excuse me..?'' Apple manages to choke out, if she could sweatdrop, she would off.

"You heard me right icee. Who the heck ruined my golden curls?! Or did all of you? Whoever made me soaking wet gets the honor of getting stricken first while the rest wait their turn quietly" Blondie said, pounding her hand into her first, appearing 10 feet taller to the other girls on the ground.

Kitty simply giggled.

"And what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. ^.^ Just you." Kitty replied hanging upside down from the branch she was perched, keeping on her wide Cheshire grin.

Hmm.. She Wondered. Did her family the Cheshire's smile often?

Nah.

No one _smiles_ like her. It's a known fact. Grinning is her thing.

''Why you little-''Kitty splashed water on Blondies face, cutting her sentence short.

She glared at the purple cat before her, who had reappered leaning beside the three.

The messy haired girl aims a punch for her head-but like any cat would do-she disappeared behind her, causing Blondie to hit the three instead, and it fell over with a loud crash.

"You know now that I hit something, I feel soo much better," Blondie said, placing her fingers together in a calming breath.

"What the heck just happened?!"

"I'm not exactly sure...but I don't think making her mad is a good idea..." Apple replied to her new hooded...friend?

"She's awfully strong for a person..and bipolar" Kitty murmured now standing behind the two girls, resting her arm on one of their shoulders.

"Yeah..."

"Did you say something?!"

"Oh, nothing too important^•^"


	3. 03-The Quote on Paper and Now On Screen

The four girls walked through the forest, following Cerise. She looked like she knew where she was going so obviously they will follow her.

"Hey, Cerise? uh, where are we going?"

The silence was her answer, the only words anyone heard was from Blondie mumbling. Who was desperately trying to untangle the leaves and sticks from her wet hair, but it seemed like every time she took one out, she found another one.

"Stupid twigs...stupid long walks...stupid people...stupid beautiful hair...stupid these stupid that..."

And it stayed like that for over an hour of walking.

Soon the forest became gloomier, which for some reason Blondie thought looked familiar, and she was unwillingly craving a bowl of pourage, a warm bed, and a chair that was just right. Apple briefly found the creepy vive some what familiar, and Cerise knew her way around inside out.

''Hey Cerise? Can you just say where were going already?''

''Were almost there''

''I'm getting tired!'' Kitty meowed, stretching.

''And I'm hungry!''

''Same''

''Be quiet were you burning my ears''

''Where not that loud''

''Yeah well where here.''

The three girls stared in awe at...a tree. Or at least they thought it was a tree. It was awfully crooked and old, with patches of moth around the moist dark bark.

''What is these?''

''Just follow me''

Cerise walked in true the rusty hole in the trunk first, followed by a wearley Blondie and Apple, and a bored Kitty who simply pushed them inside and jumped in.

They traveld true a long dirt made slide into a gray cement room, with other rooms connected to it. There wasn't much to it, just a small fridge, a microwave, and an old style oven for a kitchen. Some sleeping bags in one room, and a bathroom in another, and a few smaller rooms.

'Whoa, what the heck is these?'' Blondie asked, delighted she wasn't walking anymore.

''I'm not even sure myself. I used to come here a lot to escape..something. I guess I know my way around the forest, but since my memory is like these, I needed it to be quiet to concentrate. So I made you all shut up.'' Cerise answered.

''I suppose we could stay here...''Blondie said, but her sentence was cut short when she realized weight was taken off back. She turned around to see Kitty holding a backpack.

''A backpack…?''

''Guess we were so busy running away from those bastards to notice.''

''Well open it.!''

''ok ok ok...geesh Kitty ?''

Kitty handed her the bag as they all sat on the floor, Blondie opening her bag.

''There're some water..some sacks...headphones...a charger of some sort...and...MY MIRRORPAD!'' She exclaimed, hugging her blue yellow laced tablet to her chest. She never realized how much she loved this thing until now.

''Maybe we can communicate to someone to help us?''

''Well who are we suppose to communicate? Doubt anyone would have helped us.''

''There's no signal anyway, but there is a window I must have opened and never closed. It's something called a Mirror Blog. Apparently it's a website I created for something called my mirror cast.'' Blondie said, scrollling down the un-updated page due to no wi-fi.

''Well is there anything useful?'' Apple asked.

''Its hasn't been updated, but there is some type of quote I posted once.''

She turned the screen to face them.

-October**, **** 9:46pm-

'''There are something in life you can't change, and the only answer we think of in the end is to run away''

An all too true quote a best friend forever after once wrote.'

''It's the last post up to I guess this day.'' The girls furrowed their eyebrow's in thought when something had jogged Apple's memory. But now was not the time to state anything out loud.

I wrote that in my diary...

(FLASHBACK)

Apple layed across her red covered bed with tinted golden swirls and lights above her crown shaped bed frame. Her contrasting icy blue furred coated diary that was usually locked away was open in front of her, a golden pen in her right hand.

She was depressed, annoyed even. Frustrated at herself. She was sick at these. How can she tell other people to follow their destiny, when she really just wished her's dissapeared in thin air. If it weren't for how much she cared for her mother and story, she would have been a rebel dressed in blue by now. A rebel with nothing to hide to be exact.

The pen in her hand started to frost, and she imminently dropped it when her door opened revealing her best friend forever after voice.

''Hey Apple! Guess what?''

Apple didn't look up to see her face, she was more worried about the fact she might have noticed her frosted pen, so she hid it under her pillow, and locked her diary away shut.

But not before her friend caught a glimpse of a thought she wrote.

 _ **'''There are something in life you can't change, and the only answer we think of in the end is to run away''**_


	4. 04-Odd Object's and Royal Reveal's

Apple shook her head remembering her lost thoughts about Blondie's last post, tuning in back on the conversation between the three...rather different girls.

''Why did you post that?''

''I'm not exactly sure.''

Cerise was looking true the pockets of her long dress, top like thing she was wearing. Where the pockets were secretly sewed on, who knows really?

''I found..some gum, a button, and a sewing kit.''

''Sewing kit?''Blondie asked, before picking up the pack of gum in hopes it was still in good condition to eat. However much to her disappointed..it was Beef jerky flavored.

Cerise snatched the gum away before she could ask questions that would be hard to answer, and sighed.'' You never know when you will need a pointed object like a needle.''

Blondie wearly scooted away, pointed things like needles were not her most favorite things. If she would have to pick one it would have been boby pins and a hair brush. Wich she realllyy needed at the moment. She was terrifed that the longer her hair stays like these, the greater chance it might become her everyday style. She shivered at the thought despite how warm underground is.

Apple slightly smirked, she knew Blondie hated needles, and that she must feel mortly horrified by the situation her hair has been placed in. She was about to say something, but an object bounced off her head.

''What the hex just-''

She turned, gaping at the large pool of junk Kitty was unpacking from the oddest of places. Her twirled purple hair,(which remind Apple of some kind of forgein candy, what she thought before was empty small bookbag, and her...shoes?

''Kitty wtf is these,''Cerise asked, sweatdropping.

Blondie paid attention to Cerise for a second, you can sweatdrop here?

Kitty kept her permenent grin on,''Why, these is just what I usually carry around sillly!''

''How is that even possible,''Apple said, looking up at the pile, afraid it might topple over her any second.

There was just about everything you could think off on the of toast,toasters,water,a frog, an extra hat, oven mitts, candy,fish-which magically lived on air and not water-, talking clocks, headphones that floated on their own, a cracked screen mirror phone, peanut butter, ice cubes..which did not melt..,snow(?),and many other strange things. Ironically these were totally normal for her to carrry.

''Damn, that sure is..a lot of stuff,'' Cerise remarked..examining the air swimming fish floating around her odly. Sniffing the air for some kind of magic powder or illusion.

''Your telling me, that you carry around all these junk and NOT A HAIRBRUSH?!''

''Well, I didn't actually say it-but basically yeah''

She drowned, she would never fix her beautiful golden curls. She was doomed.

''These is...mad''

''Correct you are dear Princess Apple White.''

They all stared at Kitty, all processing what she had just spoken, even the speaker herself.

''Princess?'' Apple asked, tilting her head to the side in confusing.

''How do you know Apples a princess?'' Cerise said, starring at Kitty, her eyebrows furrowed.

'Im..not sure.''

''Well whatever, she got it right. Apple is a princess. I heard 'Princess Apple White' far too much before. I'm not sure exactly where.' 'Blondie spoke up, but all she caused was more confusing.

After that episode, the girls explored around a bit more. Turns out there really was running water, and a small closet full of clothes. None of them have been worned before, expect for the blood red one.

''Hey Cerise? What's these?''

Cerise looked true the crowded closet at the opened box of clothes Blondie and Apple where examining on the floor.

''I guess there just clothes I stored here. I'm not sure why. I do remember wearing the red one hanging on the rack doe.''

''Mind if we use them?''

''Yeah, my dear Lolita is almost as bad as my poor hair.''

''Sure go ahead.''

''Ooh did somebody say new clothes? I already have some.'' Kitty said, hanging from the ceiling by some metal water pumps supporting her legs. She was wearing a whole new outfit she found earlier.

It was entirley blue, completly contrasting the purple she was wearing before. A blue short sleeve top was over her light blue skirt whit a long, light blue transparent tail. Her arms were coated with black fur gloves, chains were worn like a belt and charm braclets. And to top it off, her shirt had a fur collar. She still kept her purple twirled hairstyle and hat doe, that part of Kitty will never change.

She grinned down at the shocked girls.

''Well what are you waiting for! Get dressed! This cat is curious about how you look like in those outfits.''

Neither will her cat feutures.

The girls did what they were told. And Blondie felt invincible in the outfit she had put together. She does love Lolitas, but dark black colors and gloves where even better. Her thight lether pladed black skirt fit her just right with the blue ribboned belt. Her honey yellow top was parped with long black gloves with blue dark rich string zi-zaged across. lighting bolts were a major part of decoration in her gloves, chocker, bow and her black combat boots with laced up blue laces. And for emergencys, she added a gray pouch hanging on her waist. She hadnt told the girls about the weapons she had found on her dress, afraid she would have lost their trust. Doe, she secretly didn't trust them so much herself yet. In reality, she didn't trust anyone, but the 1% familiarly she had of those girls prevented her from being rude to them. Especially Apple, she felt particullary close to her a friend.

Blondie kept admiring herself in the mirror if you call frowning at her ruined hair admiring. She sighed, trying once again to take a few more tangles out now that there were no more twigs and leaves stuck between her split ends.

Meanwhile, Cerise was changing into her familiar outfit she had worn many times before when she was alone here. She would have ever worn it in public. But her torn up smelly clothes prevented her from doing so. Her outfit was a red dress, with black, see true sleeves and red ribboned stitched across. Her arms also had gloves like the other girls. Hers were similar to Blondie's, but they were shorter and had red not blue. Cerise also had a pouch on her waist as a belt. She stayed in the closet to change there, for she remebered she had some weapons like small knifes stored in a broken wooden compartment on the floor. It was a struggle changing in a crowded space thought.

She picked up her stained, ripped, old looking brown leather high top laced boots made for running sadly. They were her favorite, but her book-ball designed shoes will work as fine: mayby better...depends on what the future holds.

She put them on and secured the laces tight for extra caution. She had no idea why she had these boots, besides she had joined a sports team back in igh scool? No, she is on a team perhaps. She is too young to actually be a graduated student. Wrong again. She was on an a team, she should be on a team. Not here.

She pulled an extra fur coated hood she had, her old one was far too dirty, she will have to sew the broken torn's later too.

Perhaps that's why she carred around the sewing kit for emergency's like these. It was too much of a risk to not wear a hood. Especially with these girls. She wasn't sure to trust them 100% yet. Her normal side said yes..but her..other side had its doubts as usual. One of them being that they had powers as well.

She let out a long sighed for the millionth time today, popping the last piece of gum in her mouth, deciding to go ask Kitty if she had any real food besides toast in her pile of junk, which was still in the living room,

 _I will never take that hood off for as long as I can prevent it. No one can find out._

 _Ever._


	5. 05-New look's,Purple Monsterand Friends?

Blondie walked into the small kitchen a little bit after finding a comb, her hair was now in perfect curls. An old friend of her-who she can't remember clearly=had thought her a few hair tricks. She remembers how she had wicked hairstyles, and her sister who's hair screamed goals.

All she wanted now was a, not too cold, not too hot, but just right cup of any tea, or in fact even water will do.

. cold. just right. refreshing. water.

All the water bottles the girls tried earlier where far too hot to drink, and the running water just wasn't right enough for a picky blonde.

Not being able to kept her temptations for a cold drink any longer in these surprisingly warm underground..layer? She went to the kitchen.

What Blondie did not expect, was purple gew everwhere.

The floor, the walls, the small lopsided table, the mini fridge, and even in Kitty's already purple hair-but yet she still had a Cheshire wide grin. Blondie wondered how she could be grinning at a time such as these, she knew she was MAD, but these mad? She would off been screaming over her precious hair. It must off taken her hours to get her to pigtails into a high stance and a perfect swirl.

Or mayby she just snapped her fingers every morning.

''Hey Kitty..not too sound rude here but..what the flip happened?!'

Her grin got surprisingly wider as she reapered hanging from the metal tubes above. ''Oh you know..just some baking^.^''

''You call these baking?''

''Its wonderrrful baking! You never tried it? Its purrrfectly fun.!''

''I don't think cake is suppose to be ALIVE''

Kitty purred ''So? I think it's much more fun and wonderfull these way! It's like a game of capture the card!''

Kitty turned around to the table, the purple blob was now growing arms and a mouth. It was munching on the table, like a little tedybear.

Expect it kept getting bigger. And it wasn't exactly all fluffy and cute-atleast not according to Blondie's eyes.

''HECK NO I JUST FIXED MY HAIR GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME U ANGER ISSUED PURPLE BLOB!''

Giggles soon followed after Blondies easily recognized scream. Cerise sighed..again. They havn't even been here for full 24 hours. It was barley around 9:00 by what she could tell. There no way to tell for sure when your underground.

She walked over to the kitchen, making sure her hood was placed tightly over her head.

''Hey guys,can you not-?''splinters and crumbs of wood flew to her face like a storm.''What the heck...oh my gad..'' Cerise said,peering over what appeared to be a giant glob of purple jello eating the wooden table at a rappping rate.

''Welp..you see what happened was..stuff...''

''Basically Kitty tried these so called 'baking'-she quoted the word baking with her fingers-'' but idk what she did..'' Blondie interupted Kitty's VERY usefull explanation.

''Aww c'mon don't be a party pooper..'' she whined.

Cerise sighed once again. These two idiots will be impossible to handle-but in a way she was glad they were here. These secret place has always been her and hers alone-it was nice to have some company.

Apple starred lonely at the shattered mirror in front of her. She examined her complection.

She had a pale face, it reminded her of snow. And her blue eyes looked like melted icycles and her cheeks and lips where tinted with a permanent rosy red.

She also noticed how she looked tired.

Sure ,all of the other girls where tired. But her pale skin made the purple tints under her eyes pop out more.

She smiled. Something about the fact of being here made her feel exhilarated and ...free. Even if she was surrounded by a bunch of strangers.

Apple managed to change in these extremely small room allied with nothing but an old broken chair, cobwebs, and a shattered full body view mirror. She was now cloaked in a white crop top, and alllined the sleeves with fur she had found in the boxes.

She also found some forgotten blue mini skirt and silver belt that she added snowflakes to match her sweater too.

And like the other girls, she had some string stitched gloves on, expect hers where white with light baby blue.

While stripping on her chlothes she learned she could sew well,it came naturally to her with a small sewing kit she found on the floor, she made a tail for her hooded cloak wit a teal transparent like fabric she found that was most likley once a curtain.

Once she was comptent with her outfit-she focefully put on the muddy once beutifull red shiny shoes of hers back on and headed toward the kitchen. That at the moment it sounded like there was a huge commotion.

Apple stopped at the doorway surprised to see cerise ..growling..at a giant purple blob that blocked the narrow doorway entirely. Kitty was no where in view, but her giggles were heard over Blondies shreaks at the montrosoures baking fail.

''What..you know what.'' Apple laughed and the girls-and the purple blob-starred at her.''Im not even going to ask''

She laughed once more and aimed a wave of freezing cold waves of snow(?) at the blob,who with the impact:shattered into blobs that splashes against the wall until Cerise used the heat from her breath to melt them off completly.

The girls looked at eachother. For a brief moment it was quiet. None of them said a word,

Then Kitty giggled, which turned into a roar of laughter and giggles as the other girls chimed in.

And for once, the girls felt relaxed and contempt in what seemed like for a long time.


	6. 06-The Pinkette and The Bipolar

The night lagged on.

Blondie could hear the faint breathing of the girls near her snuggled in their separate sleeping bags. She was envious of how fast they managed to fall asleep. It was about 1:00 am- or around. She doubted it as 7:00 in the afternoon, so obviously, her devices were telling the wrong time. She could recall noticing Kitty with a watch, but she didn't want to wake her, plus: the clock seemed broken. Unless having twisted wires around it is totally normal for the toast loving cat.

She recalls this morning, what is it really only morning when she met these girls? It honestly felt like a lifetime ago, she felt like she knew these girls already like they were best friends. But that was impossible if she knew them she would of at least recall knowing about other powers existing. Or at least, her blog would have said something.

Or maybe, it wouldn't have. No, it definitely wouldn't have. Why would she _willingly_ post about her power's knowing the danger and consequence? Nevertheless about her friends or personal life, she judged herself and came to a conclusion that she was defiantly not the type of reporter or journalist to give their personal opinion often. But..if she didn't post publicly or mentioned her powers..then why were they here? Or in the cell earlier? The guards were clever, they attempted to chain our cuff numb hands thinking that would be enough to prevent the powers, they know. That's why their being chased.

She stretched her hand out to reach her shaded blue mirror pad, unlocking the digital locket on the screen. Apparently only Blondie could, due to the device being programmed to only follow her fingerprints. Which she thought was very smart of her.

She clicked on the bear decorating the bow at the bottom leading her to the home screen. She can't remember her memory, but she remembered how to function her mirror pad very well. Swiping away her eyes scanned for anything that could jog her memory. The quietness and darkness of the room had caused her brain to overload with too many thoughts and questions to handle. Maybe she was one of those girls who had a diary app instead of actual paper and ink. But she didn't find anything, just endless amounts of drafts she was probably going to post on her blog but never did.

For now, she ignored the drafts and went through every photo of her gallery like it was a slideshow. She didn't found much at first. Most of it were again for her blogs like screenshots of well-written articles, blogging tips, photographs, gossip, news, and interviews from idols.

But once she was about to completely fall in despair for not finding anything, hope greeted her once again.

Selfies and photographs of what seemed to be her and her low amount friends at parties or sitting down in the Paris-like tables outside a Caffe appeared. She seemed happy, and naive here compared to how. But these photos were slightly blurred. She obviously was, at least, a year younger here, and had no skills for taking proper photos or videos at all. These photos weren't of any use.

The first one was a selfie of herself, well actually the first 13 more. The most recent one seemed like the only one that turned out ok, like any teenage girl she had her selfie fails. She was wearing the same outfit as she was earlier before it was ruined. She was in a fancy looking dorm room. She noticed the other half of the room was pink unlike her side blue and gold like the side with bows instead of bows and arrows.

The next one was the same, except her eyes were closed probably from blinking: and the door was opened, casting the camera to focus on the light instead of her.

The next had an extra hand holding the door handle, but her thick curls blocked the person's actual figure.

Blondie kept scrolling.

The next had the same person walking, and now she could tell it was a girl dressed in pink, she had curly hair too. But her face wasn't in the picture.

After some more scrolling, She found an actual useful picture.

There was a pale dressed in the pink girl with rosy cheeks and lips appeared in the corner of the picture. She was sitting at a white vanity starring at her completion in the mirror, mostly at the red dot on her forehead. That poor girl, having to deal with pimples Blondie thought as she felt her own face for red nightmares. She sighed in relief, thankfully, no red dot's covered her smooth face today.

But still, who was this girl? She obviously knew her, they were living in the same dorm. Those that mean they were in a school? Or maybe they were relatives. No, that can't be it. They don't look anything alike. These must be a dorm room at a boarding school. There's no other explanation.

The eyelids over Blondies eyes slowly began to close. At last, sleep welcomed her.

The next morning all the girls but Blondie were awake in the kitchen, drinking hot bottles of water and munching on some beef jerky they found in the fridge. Kitty was eating toast. She wouldn't reveal where she had gotten it. The toast was her thing and hers only.

''Sooo...'' Apple said trying to start a conversation.

''So?'' Cerise said, who unlike Apple was taking larger bites of her beef jerky like nothing. Apple didn't question it. Every girl had their favorite food, she shouldn't question hers. The Girble says so. ( AN: XD Girl Bibble, you all better get the reference here)

''So like, what now? Don't you think those stupid guards will look for us?''

Cerise paused and thought for a moment. Surely they will be looking for them if they went through all that trouble to lock them up in a prison.

''Yeah. Probably because of..well you know...''-she pulled her hood closer to her-'' I just wish we knew where we were. I don't know where to go when food runs out. I don't even know how I managed to bring you guys here honestly.''

Apple nodded continuing to take small bites off her food.

''Morning...'' a mumbled voice said from the doorway. It was Blondie, who finally woke up.

''GOOOOOD MORNING XDXDXD'" Kitty yelled in her ear as she hung from the ceiling.

''KITTY! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEATH?!' Blondie yelled back.

''Your anger issues are worst in the morning..'' Kitty mumbled sweat dropping while the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

''What was that?-.-''

''oh nothiiinnggg..''

''Good'' Blondie said pointing her nose to the air as she grabbed a water bottle, uncapped it, and leaned against the wall as if nothing has happened.

''Characters are so bipolar now and days right?'' Kitty said staring at nothing in particular as if she was talking to someone in the corner.

Characters are extremely bipolar...

''Did you guys find anything new?'' Apple asks, ignoring Kitty weird behavior.

''Not really..'' Cerise replied while the purple cat shook her head, still grinning.

''I'm not sure..''

''What do you mean?''

Blondie sighed and pulled her mirror pad from inside the cloak she was wearing and sat it on the table.

''I found these picture last night before I went to sleep. It looks like a dorm room at a Boarding school, but I could be wrong.''

''Who's the girl in the corner. She seems nice, poor her. That little red pimple looks awful!'' Kitty commented in horror.

''That's not the point... But who is she?''

''I'm not sure. She looks like she could be my roommate, and I definitely know her. I just.. don't remember..''

Apple stayed quiet starring at the pinkette in the corner. Blondie's theory seemed to be correct. Half the room seemed to match Blondie's Lolita type (even doe she's low key not...), and the other half the style of the girl. She seemed strangely familiar in a way. Her pink tinted skin, pink curls, golden accents, her cupid heart loving personality...

''Cupid!'' Apple yelled standing up.

''Cupid? I don't recall it being Valentine's Day.''

''No silly, I mean her name. It's Cupid! I know her from somewhere!''

''Seriously?'' Cerise said eagerly. Finally, where getting somewhere.

''Yes, I just don't know from where.''

''If both Blondie and Apple know this girl, doesn't that mean that they both attended the same school? I mean if it is a dorm room. However boarding school sound like no fun! An all year round school..'' Kitty shivered at the thought. A school where you were only required to attend once a year sounded much less stressful.

''I guess... I haven't seen her on any of my other photos...''

''And I don't remember a bipolar anger issued blonde either.''

''HEY!''

''Apple you're learning the wonder-filled ways!'' Kitty happily exclaimed.'' The characters are developing!XD'' And where back to the start... Cerise sighed starring at the arguing girls surrounding her. She looked down at Blondie's Mirror Pad and skimmed true the photo gallery.

A recent screenshot caught her attention.

It was a picture of the first page of an article.

In big bold letters, the tittle read

 **''EVER AFTER HIGH SHUTTED DOWN?''**


	7. o7-More, and more QUESTIONS

{ **Recap;...Cerise sighed staring at the arguing girl's surrounding her. She looked down at Blondie's mirror pad and quickly skimmed true the photo gallery.**

 **A recent screenshot caught her attention.**

 **It was a picture of the first page of a popular article.**

 **In big bold letters the title read:**

 _ **'EVER AFTER HIGH SHUT DOWN!?'}**_

 _Recent occurrences in Ever After haven't not been heard off. News about the disappearance of famous fairytale descendants spread quickly. Recently, suspects believe they have found the corpse of a young teenage girl who attended Ever After High. Her name was not specified, and her identity as to where she stands in the war and destiny is unknown. We do know, however, that she was most likely from a small orphanage in the outskirts of a small village._

 _Most of the missing descendants were students from Ever After High. And to everyone's shock and heartbreak, the girl who we are all found off, the next generation Snow White, was the first one to disappear. Little Red's daughter followed shortly after with many others. Many believe that she ran away, after both sides of her family had a big argument when faced off during freshman's legacy year practice. These revealed the family, big bad secret to the public, and triggered the war between Little Red's story._

 _Recently, the official Ever After royal council announced on their manual storyboard meet held last Friday, that if these continues, Ever After High would be forced to shut down. Their thoughts were that the famous high school served no purpose anymore, this generation was the last. Nobody would be able to rely on their destiny for protection. Even the Evil Queen's daughter, ironically our last hope, earlier act prevents that. We cannot choose a destiny we do not have hopes of surviving._

The end of the article couldn't have been that. There was still more, but that was all the screenshot provided. Cerise frowned and raised her hand to quiet the still bickering girl's, who instantly followed their leader as if they were a pack, and Cerise was their alpha. Not for any strange reason of course... she just seemed like the leadership type.

''Hey! I was busy making my argument!'' Kitty complained,

''Argument? Really? U call it that? Cause unicorns are way to cool to make bread...'' Blondie said.

''Stop killing my argument with facts and logic!'' Kitty snapped.

''WELL SORRY but it was killed before it even started! It didn't need my help.''

''Would you two just shut up? It's important'' Cerise growled annoyed. Honestly..they were hopeless.

''Sorry..''

''Anyways, now that ur all finally quiet, I found these. Looks like a screenshot of a ..pretty interesting article.''The cloaked girl gently slid the device towards the other girl's.

Apple quickly read the article in front of her. Her stomach felt like she had just swallowed a piece of cotton fabric. Or like she had just tasted an expired sponge cake. She had no idea why this article would possibly concern her, but she didn't like the dark cloud over her head at all.

Cerise examined Blondie's face, searching for any sign of recognition or familiarity. But her face showed no emotion. Nothing worth taking note spread across her face. She just stared at the article, eyebrows furrowed while he pupils moved back and forth across the page. It seemed as if she had read the same sentence over and over again.

''Hey..what if..what if these is like, the boarding school were Blondie's and that Pink Caramel girl dorm is?'' Kitty said, her surprisingly serious voice breaking the silence that had coated the room earlier.

''Ok, first of all, her name is Cupid. You weren't even close.'' Blondie finally spoke trying to lighten the mood. She hated serious situations like these. It made her uncomfortable.

''Ok then, same shit. But really do you think that might be the same school? I mean why else would Blondie screenshot it?''Kitty said. Her tone of voice didn't change at all, much to Blondie's dismay.

''Perhaps, but Blondie was a sort of journalist blogger type tho right? And the article says it was a pretty big and famous boarding school. She could of just screenshot it to write and article on it.''

''I highly doubt it was just because of that.'' Apple spoke up.

''I agree with Ice Queen over here.'' Blondie consented.

''For once thing, These article is most likely recent. If she had simply screenshot it to write about it, we would have seen it on one of the top posts on her blog. Her latest blog was much after that. And it was about something completely different...'' Apple said, recalling Blondies final post about her diary.

''Maybe I never got to post it?''

''But why?'' The feline cat said in a curious voice.

''Maybe..something stopped me from posting it? I mean, I ended up here somehow right?'' Blondie said. For all we know, she could easily be one of the missing student's. No, she is one of the missing student's. Her gut told her that she used to attend that school. At least, before it probably closed down.

Cerise nodded as if reading her mind. ''We are ALL probably one of those missing student's.''

''Yeah, I mean _little red_ and a **BIG BAD secret** sound pretty...familiar.''-Kitty sent a smirk toward Cerise, none of the other girls notice these.-''And well, the term _**Snow**_ in _Snow_ White sound familiar. Or it could just be plain irony. But considering the plot...its OBVIOUSLY U GUYS''Kitty piped up, her voice sounding less serious.

And she says Blondie is bipolar...

''I'm not as bipolar as Blondie people...she's like.. Le Bipolar Queen...''Kitty murmured. Thankful Blondie was too busy dealing with the matter at hand. Cerise being the totally normal person, was able to hear the quiet comment and sniffled a laugh.

''Are you saying that I and Cerise are famous descendants and that her family is at war. And that I was the first to disappear?''Apple asked.

''I'd say we all are pretty famous in more ways than one. But yes..thas what I'm saying. Sorry, Cerise^.^''

''It's fine. And I already confirmed it's true.''

Kitty reappeared hanging upside down from one the metal pipes over their heads. Her unusual pigtails were still perfectly curled and facing upward instead of dangling like she was.

''But..what I don't get is..it's talking about a war..and..how did we get here? I mean...did we get kidnapped because of our powers?''

''That would mean that ALL of the student's missing would of too. And there was no one else in the cellar.'' Cerise answered Blondie.

''So did we willingly leave?'' Apple asked.

''No...'' The other girls answered all at once.

But neither of them were exactly sure anymore.


	8. 08-Sleepyhead

After breakfast, the girls parted their own ways.

Well, at least, Blondie and Cerise did.

Blondie sat crisscrossed on the floor with her mirror pad on her lap. She reread the article for what felt like the millionth time today. None of it made sense to her. It was like something was missing, and she didn't know what was missing.

No, that's wrong. Blondie knows exactly what she is missing. What they were all missing. The feeling of having confidence. The feeling of being self-assured was just, gone. There was nothing of confidence left. In fact, all that was left behind besides curiosity was self-awareness. And that was a scary thought she couldn't help of being aware of.

See? That's being aware. Aware of one's own true desire and character. And that could be terrifying to anyone.

Cerise was sitting by the entrance were they had all fallen through just yesterday. She couldn't get over the fact that is was just yesterday when she met these girls, and already everything is chaotic and frankly, just fucked up.

The article they had read a few hours ago mentioned a possible runaway girl know as Little Red. Everyone suspected she was that girl while Apple was the famous heir to becoming the next Snow White. It was too soon to say Apple was indeed that girl, but she knew deep down, that Little Red was her. Her strong gut told her so. It just made sense, her family...both sides, already knew their secret. Something they all eventually got used to. But if it was discovered by the public...it would be in no doubt that a war could easily be ignited between the wolves and the hoods.

Cerise sighed, for the 9,348 time since they were dragged into these load of sh**. She closed her eyes as she rested her back on the wall in a more comfortable position, sinking deeper into her red hood like it was a protective cloak. Slowly, she found herself drifting to sleep.

 _There was about 74 student's seated in chairs, all eyes focused solely on the talking headmaster on the tall podium. It resembled a large opened book a little. The second-years legacy day practice was about to begin, but before any of that could happen, the newly 3rd years who never fully experienced their legacy day last year thanks to a famous student was forced to listen. The Headmaster and the other tall young boy were both staring down at the crowd._ _The current vice principal_ _ **, Headmaster Grimm**_ _, stood next to them staring at nothing; his face looked blanked._

 _The young man spoke first ''My.._ _ **father**_ _,''-the word father didn't sound right. One should have been proud to have their father as headmaster, but he sounded confused, sad even. Like if he was asking a question to himself-'' The Headmaster, has you all here today for a very important reason. Last year, thanks to the current heir of the Evil Queen's throne, has ruined Legacy Day. And if those actions weren't enough... she also messed with these worlds purpose. That very important purpose of our destiny. She and all the rebels thought these would bring good to the world, but it didn't. Things are the way they are for a reason.''_

 _All eyes landed on a pale face in the crowd. The dark-haired girl stared straight ahead, trying her best to not look down or glare at the figure standing before them. She wanted nothing more than to punch him. Or at the least cast a spell on him, and his father. The spells rhyming words were at the tip of her tongue. But it would be useless. Her powers are gone. She had just managed to control them.. and they were gone. She was now a normal high school girl. Part of her was relieved these happened. But she missed her powers, she missed her pet dragon and she even missed her mom a little. And strangely, she missed the destiny she originally hated. Compared to her destiny now, it was like heaven. And this new destiny had no escape whatsoever._

 _A red hooded girl stared at this girl frowned upon next to her. She felt like comforting her, but it would be impossible in this situation._

 _These time the Headmaster spoke. Dragging the attention of the student's back to the podium._

 _'' In other words. Because of these, you will all also be practicing you Legacy Day today. It will be exactly like it should have been last year. These will help fix everything.''_

 _The red hooded girl gave off a low growl as she clenched her fists. If it wasn't for Raven elbowing her and giving her a small comforting smile, the Headmaster would have been dead._

 _''So our practice begins now. You will all set an example for the younger students. We will start in order by fairytale. First, one up would be Snow White and the seven dwarfs.''_

Raven Queen _frowned but stood up to line up anyway, an even paler skin and the blond haired girl followed behind her. She looked familiar,_ _ **too**_ _familiar._

 _The cloaked girl didn't say anything, nor did she pay attention. The ground appeared more interesting than reality right now._

 _''The Tale of Little Red Riding Hood is next.'' The younger boy called. He looked down at the cloaked girl and then to the tall slim figure that was her sister. Their eyes met for a second, and he tried his best to give her dear friend an apologetic smile. She must really hate him right now. But that's ok, he hated himself too._

 _The slim wolf girl was up at the podium first. She said her legacy speech briefly and quietly. And opened the pretended book with a giant key._

 _Then it was the red girls turned. Little Red._

 _She frowned at the large book in front of her. She couldn't decide if this giant book- that seemed bigger than last year- of stupid school rules; or the actual Story Book of Legends was worse._

 _She looked up at the crowd, but changed her mind and looked straight ahead instead. She said something, but it sounded weird. She then growled, loudly._

 _Oh no, she didn't. She wanted to, but she didn't._

 _She slammed the book shut and walked off at a run-walk space. She buried deeper into her cloak as if it was her sanctuary._

Cerise eyes open flashing yellow, startled as she would have called if she wasn't already on the ground.

''Cerise? Uh..you ok?'' Apple asked.

Cerise eyes turned back to their original color. ''I'm fine, just a nightmare. No worries.'' She smiled.

Apple examined her eyes before smiling and nodding. She looked stood up and walked away. Furrowing her eyebrows.

 **Hey ppl! I'm** _ **very very very**_ **sorry for not updating in like a whole month. I've been studying like crazy for my final exam next week. I was only able to upload these today because I'm on spring break, I hope to update again later on these week. I will be updating more often after my exams are over, chapter will be much longer as well. These was good for studying doe, I guess it helps me improve my writing (which is a large portion of the exam), and helping me type faster. Since sadly its timed and on a computer these year. Anywayyssss I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again thank you for your support ^.^**


	9. 09- Overthinking

She was lying.

Apple was sure of it. Cerise had lied. She was most definitely not fine.

She had found her sleeping, not wanting to wake her she sat down in the corner of the dirt build- room and wondered. Something she had been doing often lately. Her mind wouldn't let go of theories she had. The post on Blondie's blog that matched her diary entry perfectly seemed to be the one that hung on to her thoughts the most. She hadn't forgotten about it. She slowly, but surely, started to remember that moment with more certainty now.

 _''There are something in life you can't change, and the only answer we think of in the end is to run away''_

Her mind was like a cave. No matter what else she thought of, that though seemed to remain like an everlasting echo. The newspaper article they had found earlier that same day, also hung onto her thoughts. If she herself, had written that, and she herself, had run away. It seemed perfectly clear. But what was she running away from? The only reasons she could think of is her powers. It seemed like the obvious answer.

But Apple liked her powers. Sure, sometimes they would backfire on her. But she was only sixteen. She will learn how to better control them eventually. She already had a pretty good control of it as it is,if she managed to keep it a secret until now. How did they even find out her secret? Another question for a different time.

 _"I wouldn't be running away from my powers. But rather hiding them from someone else. Running because that someone knew about my powers.'' she decided mentally_.

Apple shifted in her sitting position. She felt something in the back pocket of her blue skirt. It felt uncomfortable.

She grabbed her phone, the object that she had been sitting down on. It was golden, with red embroidered details and a big red glossy apple decorated the middle of the back cover. The front cover was a shiny gold, a red apple covered in shining golden swirls. It was made to look like gold ribbons made of silk. Which a future queen like Apple was sure to have once had.

She frowned at it. Her phone was dead. She knew that something in there would help her remember anything. Photos, notes, posts, apps, games, _anything_. She just wanted to remember something. But that was impossible. Her charger wasn't with her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Cerise had mumbled something under her breath, her fingers twitching slightly. Her hand shaking. The vibration had caused little specks of almost invisible dust around her to move slightly.

Apple decided to ignore it.

She didn't even remember these girl...even if she most likely spoke to her before at least once. But even so. It wasn't any of her business.

That didn't stop her from glancing wearily at Cerise now and then. She wasn't mumbling anymore, and her hand wasn't shaking either. Her fingers did, however, twitch now and then. But it was settled.

A few min later, Apple was interrupted by her thoughts again. Cerise was back to how she was before. But sweat covered her forehead. Apple ln instinct went to go check her forehead. It was just of her nature to help.

She gasped, pulling her hand away. She was _burning_. Was that normal for someone with a fire element? Or power...or whatever it's called.

Apple shook Cerise's shoulders lightly. Cerise woke up immediately. Her eyes were a different glowing color. Her black pupils looking dead and dark. Not a natural umber dark, but a venom black. The dead-eyed girl growled.

But as quickly as it came, it was gone as soon as Cerise recognized the figure before her.

After a brief discussion, Apple nodded and walked away. Bringing her to her current position.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Maybe she had just been imagining it. But she could swear on pixie dust that Cerise was either

 **A**. _Lying_ ,

 **B**. _Eyes changed color,_

, and **C**. _She growled_.

If these were a test, she would have just chosen **D** _. All of the above_.

Did these have to do with her possible, yet likely, family secret? She thought. Anyone would have wondered how she came to such a conclusion. But at this point, she would believe anything. Or actually, no. Apple was smart after all. Now more than ever she wouldn't have believed before seeing as she used to. She wasn't as careless anymore.

That caused a smile to form on her face. She used to remember someone smartly careless and free. At one point, she hated her. But overall, she admires her. At one point, she became one of her best friends. They were like bipolar opposites. Apple remembered she dressed in dark poison colors while she, dressed rich dark warmer tones and gold. Whenever she remembered these best friend of hers, well one of them, she had many of course, she could only see a blank face. No eyes, no nose, no eyebrows, no mouth, no nothing. Just a blank face. She could only see her dark hair, some blurry streaks in it. Maybe purple? And a black dress with purple lining at the skirt. She noticed the obsessive amount of jewelry these rebel girl would wear. It was the same with all her other best friends.

Apple leaned back and closed her eyes. Ignoring the headache forming at the back of her head as she looked up with her eyes still closed. The cause was most likely because of her stupid memory issue,but also because the fact that the wall in the underground was rough with many layers in between.

Her blue eyes behind her closed eyelids saw a girl. A rather tall one. She reminded her of a fashionable preppy giraffe. She was already tall, and her heels made her look even taller. Like a giraffe. A giraffe was tall: and it's long neck made it taller. At least that what's she thought, she's never seen a giraffe in person.

She had black stockings on. The semi-transparency in them made then look gray contrasting the black thorns painted on them. She had a tight ruffled gradient pink skirt on and a pink black lace top. More thorns covered it. She also had shoulder pads, but not for any sport like book ball, but simply for decoration. It was made of hot pink flowers, and it eventually turned into a choker beaded necklace at her collarbone. She had almond skin and brown wavy hair, a single thick pink streak hung loosely out of the small bun on the side of her hair. To top off the look, she wore weird looking glasses over her head.

They were pink, and had the basic shape on any shades, but the top was perched like a crown would. Are they crown glasses perhaps? Apple thought, the correct term for it hung on the back of her mind, but she didn't know it. I couldn't have been important anyway.

Her mind wandered off to a frozen memory. A mirror pad was on her hand, it didn't look like her's, but it rested on her lap. There she saw a blurry screen cap of a beaming girl with her eyes closed. Her hair was long golden curls with different light baby colors streaks on it. A cupcake headband was perched over her head.

She was wearing a colorful pastry themed Lolita. It even puffed out at the bottom resembling a skirt.

Glittery blue stocking coated her legs, and she stood with colorful shoes on, the heel curved to give the appearance of teacups stacked against each other. A microphone was in her hands, it was blue with a cute bright yellow bow and a bear stamp on it.

Apple knew this girl. She was the bipolar chick she had to recently deal with.

Did Blondie even remember?

Probably not, the pale teen thought.

Apple head started to ache. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. The more thinking she did, the more it felt like her brain was about to explode.

She rather not have her own brain explode.

Even if it was overly complicated, with her stupid memory loss and all. Or it was probably messed up even before that, she was a weird person after all with messed up powers. But then again, who isn't? Being called weird is considered a compliment now and days. No one is normal. And if someone is, it was considered pretty tragic. Everyone had flaws and differences. They need to be embraced. Apple remembered that from all the inspirational posters hung everywhere in the halls at Ever After High, along with ' _Follow your destiny_.'' posters taped on every door and pinned on _every_ board.

She stood up and stretched her sore arms over her head. A loud cracking sound was heard, making her sigh in pleasure at the released tension in her back. She rocked her feet a little to get rid of the numbness.

Once she could move them properly, she walked over to the kitchen. She had been sitting right next to the door, which really was just a giant narrow uneven hole, can it even be considered a door? It seemed more like an entryway. Either way, it only took a sharp turn to arrive in the rather plain room.

The kitchen was basic, it has a small plain white mini fridge in the right, left side of the room, corner on top of a wide wooden desk, on top rested a black microwave. Next to it was a set of water bottles that weren't in the fridge, which was most of what they had. The fridge was smaller than it looked on the inside. Apple had placed some of them on this morning hoping they would cool faster.

The wooden lopsided desk acted as a counter would, it had a small cabinet door at the far left corner, it had a few washable plates, cups, and silverware. They also had paper and plastic ones. And three extra- large boxes of beef jerky right next to them.

On the counter, over the cabinet, was a bowl of fruit. The bananas in them were almost completely brown. So they decide against eating them. The apples, red and green, seem edible as well as a few of the oranges. They really do need to find a way to find more food. Even hunting would do if they could get some worth of long-range weapon. A bow and arrow would have been nice. She wasn't an expert on that type of combat thought. If she ever needed to fight, she prefers to fight long range, but she never used a weapon. She could easily attack someone with her power from a distance, even if it fails. Up close it was just a nightmare, her regular fighting skills weren't all that great unless you can dazzle your opponent with your great posture. Something that come's natural to her ,Apple's back was always straight, her shoulders rolled back, head standing high, and her feet were always apart when standing, never brushing against each other. She's pretty good at thinking of a plan tho: But that isn't of much use if she can't actually make that plan happen.

Apple sighed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge- It felt cold in her hand, enough to be refreshing, but not enough for her sense of liking. And what is up with her sighing all the time? In fact, practically everyone here seems to sigh. It must be contagious. Or it must be the fact that they were underground, inside a weird hollow tree trunk.

She sat down on one of the chairs. Opening the water bottle and taking a small sip, then closing it again and leaving it to rest on the table. She was bored. Her phone, one of her favorite past times, was dead. Her diary was probably left at the school. Which now that she thinks about it, it's probably a problem. She wrote all her secrets there, a powerful sorcerer could easily disable the charm she had one of her good fairy friends place on the lock. She could only pray. However, her diary seems like the least of her worries. It wasn't with her now, shameful yes, but not enough to be tortured about it.

She sighed again, deciding to let herself daydream about, well, whatever it is that she daydreams about. She can never remember what she daydreams about, she just spaces out. She can never figure out for how long she was even "dreaming."

Apple kept her eyes open and rested her head on her palm for support. Her elbow felt uncomfortable on the wooden surface of the desk. But whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. Soon she was staring at nothing, her eyes were ahead, but her mind saw nothing. She was spacing out again. Overthinking was apparently a habit of hers now.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm back from exams and my long summer vacation to Mexico and Manhattan. It was fun, but over that period of time, a long one sorry, I got many chapters written. Here's one of them fully edited and ready to post. Thanks for all the reads and favorites btw! And I hope you're having an amazing summer and wish you a hope filled day.**

 **Also, I just felt like telling you guys, I entered these book in the wattpad eah watty awards! Yay! I'm really excited. And also, I don't like updating here on when the story isn't completed already, because I daily edit my previous chapters.. But I can't do that here. These story on Wattpad is up to date and much better edited.**

 **Ok well byeee ^.^**


	10. 10-Acusasions

The small closet with the broken mirror was silent. Until a small fit of giggles was heard.

Kitty couldn't help herself, it was just too quiet for her own liking. She hated being bored, even more than burning her toast(which she frequently did) and hated a lot.

Her memory might not be all that great, but she knows she was rarely in a quiet environment. Her home was never quiet, and it certainly never had such dull colors. Underground lacked colors, unlike her personality, it was just plain boring. Heck, her outfit, who was mainly just one color, was more interesting. But apparently, this place was temporarily her home now. At least she hoped it was, living here forever would be the nightmare. And they haven't even been here for a full week. She can't even remember how the sun looked like. Was it purple? Nah, that would just be weird. It was probably something more natural like pink. How about the moon? Probably yellow, and made out of cheese.

Don't ask what type of cheese tho, she isn't an expert on such matter. It probably tasted bad, I mean it's been up there for who knows how long. Therefore, she concluded, that it was made of moldy cheese, that was still yellow. Or white. Some Mexican cheese is white. A Hispanic girl at school always had avocado and salsa combined with white ''queso fresco'' in her sandwich. She would always eat it happily in the cafeteria. Occasionally she ate these things called ''tomatadas'' or ''enchiladas''. Or orange looking cooked rice that she said had a tomato taste. Kitty can't remember ever trying these weird foods, but she did remember that she preferred the bite-size rounded cheese that had a shell around it. Her mom used to use magic dust to paint the red sell into holo glittery swirls for her elementary lunch sack. Everyone was totally jealous of her of course. Who wouldn't be jealous of holo coated cheese?

If the moon was moldy, then why the heck is It still there at night? Sometimes even late afternoon (which was just plain nonsense). There were millions of glittering stars made of sparkles at night, then why isn't the sun there as well!? Last time she checked it was also a star. Maybe the sun was just too lazy and important. That's royalty right there.

Kitty sighed, and let herself fall off the water pipes she was hanging from, and landed on her back on the floor with a small 'thud'. It didn't hurt. She landed on some blue material, probably a curtain.

Her features soften, the grin on her face fell. Her pondering thoughts about pink sun's and glittering cheese forgotten. She also hated when these happen. Ever since her memory was gone, she sometimes randomly started thinking about her past. Not that she remembers much of course, but she remembered something.

She remembered her best friends. A short purple rabbit obsessed with time, a blonde unfairly tall boy obsessed with riddles, a curly petite multicolor haired girl obsessed with tea and narrators, and a jet black red curly haired, also short, obsessed with the cutting off heads.

Wow, her friends were obsessed, not that she minds. She was obsessed with things too, toast was just one of them.

She also remembered Cerise. Kitty knows her family secret, and at this point, everyone does. Kitty just knew way before the war broke out between their family's. And even thought she didn't want to admit it, she felt guilty. Responsible even. Her first guess had been that she had said something about all these, wanting to please her depresses mother, who she also misses. Her mother had been locked away in her home, the seal was only broken temporarily. She can't remember her home exactly, but she remembered never seeing her mother again after a curse was placed for the second time. She had been lucky, being outside of Wonderland that time. Her friends weren't as lucky, The curse didn't just lock, it destroyed every drop of wonder. It was sad to say that Neverland, and Ever after had more wonder.

Her second guess had been her Mother, her mother would do these wouldn't she? If she was anything like her own daughter, she would of. But would she really go these far? She didn't want to believe it, but something in the back of her head told her she was somewhat right. For now, tho, there was no way to be certain. No way to find confirmation.

Wait, Kitty thought, sitting up, burning her hands behind her to support her weight. Was she, a **Cheshire** of all things, _depressed_?

Was she the only one depressed? Apple always had that clouded look in her eyes, they weren't shunning anymore, they no longer had the type of fire an heir, and an overall warrior should have. Cerise, was always thinking, always tugging at her red cloak bringing it closer to her. She still had her leadership aura, but ..it seems faltered. And Blondie? Was there to say about her? She was a bipolar chick who liked cute things, but also had a bad mouth at times. She dealt with situations by ignoring them, replacing them with sarcasm. Kitty herself used humor, but could be serious from time to time. She was also absorbent, much like Kitty. It took the hyper cat little time to figure out that she and Blondie were very similar. Had their forgotten memories caused these much?

"Well flipping gumdrops, I am depressed. I hate these. I'm bored of this nonsense" Kitty stated, standing up to her feet and skipping out the room before she realizes she could just teleport. Silly cat.

She reappeared to were her dear royal friend Princess Apple White sat. There was a barely opened water bottle near her, and she looked like she was spacing out but the way her eyes clouded over and seemed to focus on nothing in particular.

Kitty waved a hand in front her friend's pale face. Apple showed no reaction what's oh ever.

Then kitty grinned even wider and went behind her. She kneeled down slightly so that her face and hers were at the same height.

" BOO!" Kitty whispered behind her, drilling bread crumbs over her head before Apple could turn around.

Apple glared at the air behind her, confused, she saw no one. She felt something on her back and the tips of her bangs. Bread crumbs.

"Kitty" she murmured, turning her back to its original position. The said girl was sitting across from her munching on toast.

"Oh hey Apple didn't even see you there⌒.⌒"

"If you say so"

Kitty frowned, expecting a better comeback then these. She should of annoyed Blondie. She was bored and wanted to have a good verbal fight with someone. Sarcasm vs Sarcasm, Bread vs Cake. Purple vs Gold. Water vs Lighting. Madness vs Bipolarness Cat vs Alien. Pigtails vs curls Cheshire vs Lo-

"Would you stop your battle naming?" Apple sighed, but her mood seemed brighter.

"Whoops? Did I say all that out loud about Blondie? "Kitty said, sweat dropping.

Apple looked at her, how the heck do you swear drop here? They aren't in one of those weird Japanese's cartoon, animi or anima or something, that Blondie ranted about earlier when she had first walked in the kitchen.

"You're wondering how I in the world of raspberry pie can I sweat drop are you?" The feline spoke, her grin appearing white in a taunting matter

" I am actually" She showed so signs of hiding her curiosity, being completely honest.

Kitty grinned even wider. Apple wondered how she could such a thing without her cheeks hurting. Heck, she wondered a lot of things about this girl.

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret only me and Cerise happen to know. I saw her sweat drop earlier. Not sure how, I thought I was the only that could ¬_¬" Kitty pouted in the end, magically keeping her signature grin on while doing so. If you think about it, it sounds like a disturbing sight.

"Oh...well. At least you are the only cat that most likely can?'' Apple said, trying to comfort her friend who was sulking in the corner leaning her forehead against the wall. Lines of doom covered the back of her face. Oh, how Apple wished she could sweat drop at the scene in front of her.

As the girls kept talking Blondie walked in Cerise trailing slowly behind her.

"Yo," Blondie said lazily waving her hand in greetings. Cerise didn't say a word.

"BLONDIE HAI OMG THANK YOU " Kitty yelled, waving her hands over her head and running over to put an arm around Blondie's shoulder. Much to the 'Alien'(as Kitty mentioned earlier) displeasure.

"Kitty, what are you doing?"

"Wow, you must have bad hearing. How old are you again? I didn't think you were that old by your golden hair. _GASP_!"-kitty yelled at the end, saying the word 'gasp' instead of actually gasping in shock-" That explains soooooo much! " Kitty giggled. She wanted to add something else to prove her point. But considering she was also the same chest size, it wouldn't have been a good comeback.

Blondie's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She took a deep breath, calming herself before she explodes.

" Just answer my question, please." She said. Her eyebrow still looked alive. Kitty thought it kinda looked like really skinny yellow caterpillars. She kept her mouth shut, biting her lip to prevent her fit of giggles from escaping.

"Fine. I am simply thanking you for allowing your bipolar hot tampered presence in these dull room! Apple was boring me ¬_¬, no offense,*cough* Not really.*cough* At least now I won't be bored cause you're going to do something!" Kitty ranted, her arm still over Blondie's shoulders. Blondie had been trying to get the feline's hand off during the whole time Kitty took talking and faking coughs, but she gave up.

Cerise couldn't help but smirk in amusement. Watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Kitty eventually returned to her seat as Blondie and Cerise joined them at the table. Blondie eating one of the green apple's and drinking from her water bottle. Cerise, well, she did nothing.

"Any of you remember anything?" Kitty asked, resting her head on her crossed hands behind her as she leaned on the chair. 'She's going to fall.' Blondie said, smiling a little at the thought of seeing her friend fall in an unexpected matter. That right there is what friendship is about she confirmed to herself. She wasn't guilty about her earlier thoughts at all.

"Why do you ask?" Apple intrigued. Taking a large gulp of her water bottle. It was half way gone.

"Well every time we're all sitting here, it suddenly becomes a meeting. So I figured I would get the conversation going, which I am." She proceeded to place her feet up on the table. Much to Blondie's dismay, her balance didn't falter a bit as her chair leaned back and forth.

"I think Cerise did," Apple said, daring to meet Cerise eyes.

Dammit. Cerise thought, not looking up from the oh so interesting wooden table they were all seated at. A decision she highly regrets making now. She didn't think that Apple, princesses, of all people, would be smart enough to figure she was lying. Looks can be deceiving, Cerise knew that better than anyone. And yet she failed her own moral.

"Oye, Cerise? Did you listen?" Blondie asked.

Cerise couldn't help but visually furrow her eyebrows at that. Would they think that she was too interested in her own thoughts, to keep perusing in asking? If she pretended she didn't listen, if she pretended she didn't notice the stares, or heard Blondie's question, would they drop the subject? She didn't want to reveal anything.

"Cerise Hood," Kitty exclaimed throwing the water bottle cap from Apple's drink at the hooded girl who sat next to her right. Kitty was sitting at the end of the table, across from Apple, nearest the 'door'. Cerise didn't even wince at the impact.

"Cerise, I know you heard Apple, I know you heard me, and I know you felt Kitty's lame attack land on your head. Your hearing is far better than any of us." Blondie said, staring at the said girl who sat across from her.

Again? Cerise underestimated Blondie as well, she was smart. How did she not notice these either? She was a journalist, a famous one of that by the amount of likes her most recent post had on her blog. Which could only mean that she was exceptional at noticing things? She probably noticed her hearing skills, when she herself had led them here. She doubted she knew her secret.

Did she absolutely, need to tell them? It was only a memory, it couldn't have held any importance.

Cerise sighed, looking up at the girl seated across from her who she underestimated, as well as the pale girl next to her right. She glanced at Kitty, she had s grin on, but her eyes held something else. They were locked on her. How much did Kitty know? How much as she underestimated her?

A memory is important.

She needs to tell them. She decided to look at Blondie again. It's a memory, something they all lack, and these did not just affect her. It affected all of them in a way. Any memory was precious.

"You're fifth. I did hear you. Pretty dumb of me to think a writer like you wouldn't have noticed. "

"Clearly." Blondie and Apple said at the same time. They didn't even notice, and if they did, they didn't mind, of held any reaction signaling to it.

"Apple's right, I did have a memory. It was a dream actually, but a memory." Cerise looked around, their eyes still locked solely on her. The unwanted attention made her feel uncomfortable, she sank deeper into her hood, slouching her shoulders forward. Her signature posture.

She explained in detail the dream she had. About the headmaster, the young man. The tall slim girl she couldn't help but recognize, the dark haired girl knows as Raven Queen that apparently messed everything up. The vice principal Grimm, the students seated in chairs, the book of school rules. Legacy day. The words the young man spoke, the apologetic look she gave one of the students. The glare placed on the headmaster's face. How she, Cerise, stood on the podium, slamming the book shut after pretending to open it with a simple key. She explained everything. Recalling her dream, her eyes were clouded over the whole time looking into her past. Her three-man audience attention never faltered away from the speaker.

When Cerise finished she let out a breath of relief she didn't even realize she was holding in. She glanced around warily, trying to read the facial expressions her audience held.

Apple was looking down at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed as she gathered the information. She didn't even remember when her hand had moved from the table to her lap. She was clenching the ends of her skirt, causing ruffles to form. She looked tense.

Kitty herself held no emotion. The grin had fallen from her face, her eyes were focused on the wall behind Apple as she was deep in thought. Cerise couldn't tell what she was thinking, or what any of them were thinking. She didn't even know what she was supposed to think at this moment. As she retold the story, she realized she had missed little details in them. One of them was rather important. She knew the name of the slim, wolf eared girl that had gone before her to "sign" the school rule book in front of everyone.

Blondie, who was usually one of the loudest of the bunch, was quiet. She didn't blink. She didn't even fidget her fingers, unlike Apple. If Cerise didn't notice her chest rising and lowering, she would have thought she wasn't even breathing anymore. One of her hands was placed on her lap. Before Cerise had started her story, she had been fidgeting with a loose thread at the end of her skirt. But now it just seemed still. Her right hand was clutching the side of her head. Her hair looked like a yellow bird's nest under her hand. She was scared she was going to rank it off and scream at any second with the force she had.

Surprisingly, Apple was the first to clear the silence that had suddenly joined them.

"I don't know what to say. I highly doubt these is what you would call 'a dream'. Before I say any of my suspicions... Anyone want to go first?" She said glancing around, similar to what Cerise was doing. Kitty had her hand on the table, resting her cheek on her hand. But she was still paying attention nonetheless. Blondie hadn't moved from her position, but she was listening. Cerise could tell by the way she has loosened her grip on the side of her hair.

"Ooh! ME ! I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING!^^" Kitty said, raising her hand up enthusiastically. She looked like a kindergartener who knew which letter came after A in the alphabet. Truth was, she was just trying to lighten up the mood.

The corner of Cerise's lips twitched slightly, a smirk wanting to frame her face. She nodded in Kitty's direction," she said. "Go ahead?'' It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Kitty took it as an invitation to say what was on her mind.

"I think, that- wait! No. I know, that the slim girl, is related to you." Kitty said grinning like a mad man. Kitty cleared her throat, glancing at the corner of the room where nothing laid, returning to what she had been doing afterward. Grinning like a mad cat. Or to be even more specific in your answer, a mad Cheshire. Which she proudly was.

Cerise growled a little under her breath but nodded anyways. She was going to say it anyway.

"Her name is Ramona BadWolf. She was supposed to play the role of the 'big- bad- wolf' in my story. I was supposed to be Little Red. I remember that now." Cerise said. Mentally praying that no one asks how that makes them related in any way and-

"So how the heck does that make you related to her?" Blondie piped up. Again, surprising Cerise. She had really hoped that the blonde before her had been too busy with her own thoughts to have noticed that what she had said contradicted what Kitty spoke.

Blondie patted her hair on a spot the knot she had created in her hair was, it only flattened slightly. She didn't care at the moment, shocking, she knew. She surprised herself sometimes.

Blondie had just placed her hands on the desk, on top of one another, when Apple hand suddenly shot up from her lap and over her mouth as she let out a silent:

" _GASP_!" Kitty said, still grinning, obviously. She wanted to narrate Apple's actions for once. Being a narrator sounded like fun. But it sounded boring if you really think about it. Who are you even narrating to? Yourself? The air? Who knows? It was just one of those questions Kitty will sadly never get an answer too.

Everyone ignored Kitty, facing Apple instead.

"You." Apple said looking right at Cerise." You, Cerise Hood, are related to Ramona BadWolf, meaning you, are her sister."

Blondie noticed Cerise tense. All eyes were on Cerise once again. She pulled her cloak closer to her. Fearing it might escape and confirm Apple's suspicions.

Blondie opened her mouth to ask a question. She just wanted Cerise to clarify. She knew she was right. That memory of hers, the memory of the day the war ignited, was back into her reach. She remembered it clearly now.

"That's the secret the Hoods and the Wolfs wanted to hide! Which is why they blamed each other when the secret was out, causing the war! Your...a **wolf**?"


End file.
